


The Garden

by SeparationBoundary



Series: The Shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not sure I've ever written fluff, Prompt Fic, Rivaeru - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, older rivaeru, retired rivaeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi and Erwin are happily married (40 years!) Just a wee short fic for the Bottom Erwin Week 2019 prompt : Domestic





	The Garden

"Erwin? Erwin? Where have you gotten to?"

Levi shut the door firmly and strode into the kitchen, setting the woven shopping bags on the counter. He did as he always did if he'd been out of the house; he took a slightly anxious look around to make sure everything was fine. They'd had a home break-in several years ago (it was probably just some kids, nothing was taken) and it had left a deeply ingrained sense of helplessness with it. There had also been a recent incident with Erwin accidentally missing a step going down to the garden and falling. He was not hurt more than a few bruises, but it scared Levi badly.

Hmm. The garden.

Levi peered out the window over the sink which looked out onto their small kitchen garden. Sure enough he saw a flash of beige amongst the deep greens and flashy colors of the flowers. That ugly ass sweater-vest that Erwin loved so. Levi crossed to the back door and opened it.

"Erwin? I'm home!"

The foliage rustled and Erwin emerged, using the stump of his right arm to gently hold back the plants.  
"There's bees!" he said, his whole face alight. He carefully waved the bouquet of flowers in his left hand (and sure enough a carpenter bee buzzed busily off.)

Levi smiled fondly. At 77 Erwin was showing signs of slight memory issues but it only seemed to draw him back in time. He would retreat momentarily to his childhood mind then recover just as quickly.

"Look, Levi!"

He held up the rambling bouquet, sans bee. For a second a fleeting frown marred his features as he looked at them and then, just like that, the bee was forgotten. "I picked us flowers!"

"They look great you old fart. Now come inside and help me put away the groceries."

Erwin came eagerly up to the steps and Levi instinctively and familiarly took his elbow to help him. It was only three steps and Erwin really needed no help, but with the flowers clutched in his only hand (and, yes, the falling incident) Levi had to be sure he was safe.

"Have you worked on your papers this morning?" Levi asked as he picked open the string bags that held their shopping. Erwin deftly maneuvered a vase up under the pump and filled it with water.

"A bit. It seemed so lovely outside."

Erwin loved the garden so much. It was one of the first things Levi had helped him build when they retired, laying out brick walks and building raised beds. It was now a wild and overgrown thing with a mind of its own and it was all Erwin and Levi could do to contain the gorgeous perennial growth enough to keep the paths clear and plant vegetables and annuals.

Levi did, as he did almost every day, and gazed admiringly at his husband as he stood at the stone sink, in a shaft of sunlight, and arranged the flowers in the vase. Levi's own hair was a steel grey now and matched his eyes, Erwin's however was pure white. Because of how pale his original color was it looked perfect on him, accenting his still sharp and bright eyes. "Mina should be here today."

Erwin's face lit up. "Excellent! I want to show the boys how to fly fish today."

The children of the 104th squadron members who had made it out alive were grown now with children of their own and they all came by frequently. The old squadron commander and his squad captain husband were perfect and willing babysitters. The two of them had helped raise three generations now after all.  
"Move over and give the flowers a rest, you big idiot," Levi said, smiling.

Erwin's hand immediately strayed to the front of Levi's trousers. His face remained suspiciously innocent.  
"Do we have time?" He asked, as if he was inquiring about the weather. He gave a pointed grope.  
Levi snorted. "You old pervert. If you think that I won't make time to fuck your wrinkly old ass into the bed then you're wrong."

Erwin laughed delightedly. "You love my ass. And it looks pretty good for an 'old fart'"

Levi hugged him suddenly, face buried in the man's chest, giving the ass in question a double handed squeeze. "That it does. That it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you liked and what you'd like to see next!


End file.
